


nagito komeada fucks a chicken nugget

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Chicken nugget anal beads, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: Nagito komaeda lives in  mcdonalds trash can and eats cum and chicken nuggets
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Chicken Nuggets
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	nagito komeada fucks a chicken nugget

nagito komeado was in the trash can at mcdonalds and he was eating chicken nuggets but he wasn't eating his chicken nuggets because he didn't get any chicken nuggets because who the fuck would throw out a chicken nugget thats retarded nobody wastes chicken nuggets like that come on chikcne nugget are delicouos 

"komaeda what the fuck are you doing" hajime hinata bitched at komaeda through his trash can.

"I an so hungry and nobody has thrown away any chicken nuggets for me to me for to eat because and I hope people find chicken nuggets as trash as me because I'm a steppy stone and I eat only the rubbish chicken" komaeda slithered out of his very nice trash and he ate several cum napkins.

Nagato bended over the trash can and took off his pant legs for his legs and he licked his hope knees

"put chicken nuggetet in my asshole now hajime I want your nutrients for when you put your hope stick inside of me I need to give your hope that will be inside of me inside of you to your chicken nugget" said komenad 

Hajime hinata looked at komeadad asshole and accidentally inserted four chicken nugget to make him shut the fuck up "here's your fucking food now shut the fuck up" hajime hinata said as he penetrated komeada with mcdonalds chicken nuggets 

"Ow fuck you you got chicken crumbs in my ass It's not my chicken because it's for your hope when you have sex with my asshoem and the chicken nugget in my asshole because I love you hope and I want your untimate hope in me like a chicken nugget except it's a hope penis and not a chicken nugget"

" komaeda whta the fuck" hajime said as chicken nuggets in his asshole

" put your rock hard nugget peepee inside of me hajime hinanta," komaeda fisted himself with a chicken nugget as he spread his very fat ass apart by the ass cheeks. 

Bagito komaedas wet ass bussy absorbed hajime hinatas extremely flaccid penis a

d nagito put his penis into the trash can hole and he nutted on his chicken nuggets that weren't already in his ass from hajime hinatas special hope dick 

as the chicken nuggets made nahito more dummy thick  
the loud clapping of his ass cheeks kept alerting the manager of mcdonalds and he mistook him for a Karen and they got kicked out of mcdonalds for putting nut in the trash can and then nagito komaeda ate too much cum and choked to death on a cum napkin and the manager fucked him in the ass and gave him a sexy funeral in the play area with all the unaborted fetuses


End file.
